


Flyin' Colors

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Everyone is Bisexual and beautiful, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pre Golden Circle, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: Freshly minted Statesman Agent Tequila thinks he knows all there is to know about seducing the target.Whiskey knows different and wants to teach him a thing or two about same sex seduction technique





	Flyin' Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> 1) I made this for a friend. It is not my usual pairing or style, so for that, I apologise  
> 2) I am not from the South, if I fucked up, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I am from the UK actually  
> 3) I hope you enjoy. But there will be no more.
> 
> Kiki, I hope you like this mate. Chin up. :)

 

Jason rolled the piece of well-chewed gum around his bottom teeth absently as Jack stood in front of him lecturing. Barely indenting the tasteless ball with his teeth.

Sure, he was talking, but he sure as hell wasn't listening.

He knew this wouldn't be on the test.

Shit, he'd made it through worse.

Being drowned, being tied to god-damn Kentucky derby winners until he nearly passed out, riding a bucking bronco—that was a cake walk after his old job...

But he didn't need no lecture on how to hook up with a woman.

He had that down.

A bottle hit the table in front of him hard and he looked up, the gum caught between his teeth.

“ _Jason_ , are y'listenin' to me?” Jack asked, a hardness to his words, his eyebrows raised, his lips parted and jaw set ready to rebuke the younger agent.

“Yes _sir_.” Jason replied, sitting up from his slouched position, turning the now blunt-edged drink coaster that bore the Statesman logo onto its other side after spinning it slowly with his fingers on the ale soaked bar.

“Alright.” Jack began, folding his arms and keeping his eyes on him. “What was the last thing I said?”

Jason looked up at him, into the dark eyes of his mentor and shrugged.

“Sorry, sir. Guess I wasn't listenin'.”

Jack sighed and shook his head.

“Damn it, Jason.” he sighed, taking off his hat and throwing it onto the table besides the half-empty bottle of beer he'd used to get his attention. “I'm tryin' to make this easy for ya, and you ain't making it easy for me. This is _crucial_.”

“With respect, _Sir_. This ain't so crucial t'me.” He leaned back on his chair, looking up. “I got this. Back in the rodeo, girls was around me like horseflies 'round horse shit.”

“There's a difference, _Tequila_...to fuckin' a woodpile and hopin' y'catch a snake and romancin', wooin' and finally reelin' in your target.” he replied leaning down on the table so he was face to face with his student.

Jason smirked a little at the new name he had.

 _Tequila._ It suited him well.

“Y'know.” he began, leaning back on his chair, hooking his arms behind it. “I'm fixin' to use that as my opener. ' _Hey darlin, my name is Tequila, cos I'll have y'on your back, seeing stars, makin' your clothes fall off_.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No...No...No...”

“Just yankin' your crank, Sir.” Tequila grinned. “Momma raised a gentleman. I ain't gonna bring Statesman into disrepute laying out the bar with girls, sowin' my wild, and considerable oats...”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Right...What about men? Reckon y'got a handle on seducin' men?”

Jason sat up slightly, now showing more interest.

“Beggin' your pardon?” he asked, clearing his throat and tilting his head.

“Say if your target is a man? Reckon y'can take him?”

“Can I strangle him?” Jason asked. “Puttin' him in a choke hold, wait 'til he passes on out and then take what I gotta take?'

“No. Y'gotta seduce him. The way y'seduce a girl.”

Jason adjusted the way he was sat, rounding his shoulders slightly and working his thumbnail along the edge of the coaster, peeling the backing paper.

“Sure...” he replied, a little uncertainly.

Jack smoothed down his tie and took a seat finally.

“Well, _look-ee_ here. I got somethin' that I can finally teach ya.”

Jason eyed Jack with fresh scepticism.

“...You fucked a man?”

“Sure.” Jack nodded. “If the occasion calls for it. Admittedly, I'd rather hook up with chick than a dick, but if I gotta.”

Jason ran his eyes down his mentor's chest and tried to imagine him in bed with one of the guys sat around them.

Gazing over at Moonshine that sat at the back of the near empty bar, the trucker had more teeth than IQ points and he wrinkled his nose.

“Ever fucked anyone in here?” Jason asked with an idle amusement.

Jack gazed around quickly and then back.

“Shit, _boy_. I got standards.”

Jason shook his head.

“I don't know, Sir.” he said uncertainly.

“You gotta think outside of the box, Jason. Stop thinkin' about what they got between their damn legs and start thinkin' about what they want you to do.

You gotta get in the head-space that these are people you gotta seduce. You gotta...uh...read their body, their mind, feed off of their...body language...”

Jack placed his and over Jason's, tenderly.

Jason looked to his hand, then back to Jack, and Jack winked at him.

Jason gave another amused huff.

“...Shit.” Jason grinned. “I'm sorry _sir_ , that dog just don't hunt. I can't imagine you fuckin' a guy.”

“That's up to you. But hey, if you can't do it...” Jack said breezily, picking up his beer.

_Was that a challenge?_

“Hey now.” Jason protested, his smile dissolving. “I didn't say I couldn't do it. I betchu I could. Pick any guy in this bar. I'll pass. Flyin' colors.”

“Flyin' colors?” Jack asked, looking sceptical.

“Flyin' colors.”

“Alright.” Jack nodded, swallowing his beer. “Me.”

Jason scoffed, but then looked down at his hand again. Jack was still holding it.

Was this another test?

Was he gonna have to fuck Jack?

Shit, was Jack testing him?

_Did Jack know he was...bisexual?_

He was never one to back down, and he wasn't gonna let Jack get the better of him now.

Jason took his drink and took a slug of the beer.

“Alright...”

Jason leaned in and propped his head up on his hand endearingly, flashing his blue eyes at Jack and hoping that Jack was the kind that liked that sort of shit.

“So tell me, what's a nice, good lookin' guy like you, doin' in a place like this? You waitin' on someone?”

Jack cleared his throat and looked aside, hiding a grin and doing a shitty job of it.

“Y'might say that.” he said. “I'm waitin' on a date actually.”

“What did should he be here?”

Jack squinted.

“...Who said it was a guy?”

“Shucks now sugar, you're far too handsome to be straight. At least that's what I'm hopin'.”

Jack's eyebrow raised a little.

_Was he impressed?_

“Alright. _He_ was meant to be here a half hour ago.”

“That's a half hour I have on him then. Why don'cha take me out instead?”

“That's forward of you. Don't they teach you manners in Texas?”

“Oh they do. You know, my momma taught me the British gave us southerners our manners. Let's just say that the British work too slowly for me.”

“Is that so?” Jack teased back. “What's your name, _kid_?”

“Jason.” he answered, the smile fading as his eyes flicked to Jack's lips, then back up at his eyes “Yours?”

“Jack. Jack Daniels.”

Jason's eyes sparked with almost juvenile humour and he was going to ask if he should shake him up with some coke but thought that it might end the lesson prematurely and this was one lesson he was enjoying a little too much.

Hell, he was getting paid to _flirt_ with Jack. Talk about luckier than a pup with two peters.

“I like your name, _Jack_.” Jason murmured, his hand still supporting his head as though Jack and everything about him enthralled him. “...So, tell me. You a real cowboy?”

Jack laughed, and looked at Jason incredulously, as if asking if he were really going this direction.

“Sure am.” Jack agreed.

“So what's a cowboy like you doin' out here? Come to see some of the Derby winners?” Jason asked, a leading question, designed to figure out a target's mission, or their location, their whereabouts, and still seem casual.

“Sure am.” he nodded.

“Reckon you could show me a trick or two, cowboy?”

Jack ran his tongue across his upper teeth, his eyes roaming over Jason now almost hungrily.

“...Reckon I could.”

“I got access to the stables here, you know.” Jason grinned. “If you want VIP access...”

Leading them away from the public was a good way to start. Though shitting on his own stoop was likely not a good idea. He may get points deducted for that.

“Really?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrow again. “Sounds kinda risky. Won't you get in trouble?”

Jason smirked, looking up at him.

“Not if we're nice and quiet, Mr. Daniels...”

 

*

 

Jason had to wonder, as he led Jack to the stables, if this were still part of Jack's test to see if he could seduce a man.

Part of him was hoping it wasn't, the other part didn't give a shit. If he got to fuck Jack, all the better.

He'd had his eye on a piece of Jack from the first day he saw him.

Jack, on the other hand, well, if he was playing along and didn't intend to go all the way, the guy had skills.

He was sort of expecting him to pull a knife on him and give him a lecture on letting his defences down.

Jack followed Jason to the dimly lit stables where the horses were bedding down for the night.

He pushed open the paddock door, and held it open.

“Betcha your date couldn't have promised an evenin' with Kentucky studs.” Jason joked. “If you play your cards right, might even give you a good ol' Southern roll in the hay.”

Jack laughed politely, holding his Stetson in one hand and stroking the curve of the dents in the top.

“You're right. I bet he couldn't.”

As Jason took up to fall in pace beside Jack, he gestured to one of the horses.

“This here is _Super Saver,_ Kentucky Derby winner 2010. He's retired now after bein' diagnosed with bruisin' and inflammation, and he is enjoying a fine life here in the Kentucky sun being a pampered Equine celebrity. He gets all the mares he can handle and the finest care.”

Jack made an impressed noise which may or may not have set Jason cheeks ablaze.

“I see. So you're an expert. You work here, I take it?”

“I do.” Jason nodded with a smile. “I do a lot of the maintenance work 'round here.”

“I see.” Jack said, pausing in their walk. “...So you good with your hands?”

Jason nodded and smirked.

“Yes sir I am.”

“Show me.”

Jason's smirk graduated to a grin.

“Not to boast, but, uh,I erected most'a these posts myself.”

Jack nodded.

“Right...”

Jason wondered if this was where it would end, and he'd lean in to kiss Jack and Jack would pull back, shake his hand and congratulate him.

But as Jason leaned in, pushing his gum to the back of his mouth with his tongue, Jack's eyes moved to his lips and he was leaning towards him.

Tilting his head, Jason met Jack's lips softly, and pressed against them and feeling Jack's hand pulling into his waist, he moved to hold Jack's upper arms, breathing in, and inhaling the scent of beer, moustache oil, and something that was just Jack. A prickle of black spikes.

Just as Jason was about to pull away and break into a grin to ask if he passed, Jack grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and tugged it lightly, bringing their groins together.

It sent a wave of want through him and made his cock, already bound up in the tight Jeans ache a little.

“...'chu doin' Jack?” Jason muttered, breathing in the taste of Jack's breath.

“...C'mon boy. Don't half ass this.” murmured Jack, his eyes focused on Jason's neck, trying to decide whether he wanted to suck on it, or bite it.

“Oh...” Jason rumbled, the soft laugh crawling over his vocal chords. “You wan' me to go the whole hog?”

Jack's eyes moved to meet Jason.

“Yeah.”

“...Yes Sir...”

Jason moved to kiss Jack again, passionately, reaching to cradle the back of his head with his hand only to find that Jack was unbuckling his belt

Jason had no problem with this, because his jeans were starting to hurt from how hard he had gotten, but fucking his boss, right here? In the stable, where anyone could catch them?

_Sure...why not. Better than going back to his room and jerking off to pay-per-view-porn._

Jason grinned and taking Jack's Stetson, threw it onto one of the hooks next to 'Super Saver's' paddock and led him by his tie to the hay pile in the corner.

Jack followed with a lazy smirk.

Jason fell back in it with a casual grace and lay against it, his legs parted and gestured for Jack to join him.

Jack pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the rest of the hay before moving between Jason's legs and began to ravish him with hot kisses along his jaw and neck.

Jason knew tomorrow he'd have a rash that would be questioned by Champ but fuck it, he didn't care.

He wanted Jack all over him like a _god-damn rash._

The heat on his breath, the way his lips moved, the brush of his moustache, the uttering behind each breath.

He had no idea if Jack was straight, gay, or bi, or if he just wanted to fuck him, but he wasn't gonna say no. He was content to be a notch on the bedpost if he got to feel what Jack felt like in at least one of his holes.

“You want me, Jack?” Jason asked, teasing him, and now tilting Jack's neck and pressing stubbled, bristly kisses along his jaw and worrying the skin tenderly, his voice a growling drawl as he repaid the favour.

“Fuck yeah I do.” he grunted. “Think you know that too.”

Jack had gotten Jason's belt open and fly undone as Jason had kissed along his jaw and was now trying to get his hand around to his as--

“Fucking Christ...” Jack muttered, breaking apart briefly to look Jason in the eye. “Do you do squats for fuckin' breakfast?!”

Jason chuckled as he slipped himself out of the jeans.

“If you like how that feels, you should check out this...”

Jack's eyes moved to the bulge of white that was now barely being contained by Jason's hand.

“...Fuck. You're hung like a--”

Jason gave a laugh as they both realised how appropriate that was, considering where they were.

“--want me to _do_ you?” he asked. “...I ain't got no problem _doin_ ' you...”

Jack shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. I wanna be inside of you. I wanna feel that tight ass snappin' back at me when I fuck you.”

Jason felt a sweat on his skin that had nothing to do with the weather and moved his hips unconsciously.

“Yeah. I like the sound of that. Let me see _you_?”

Jack got to his knees, he undid his tie, throwing it aside, and undoing his own belt and fly, pushed his jeans down to reveal a not-so-modest erection of his own.

It seemed Jack preferred to wear as little underwear as he could get away with.

“...Jockstrap-Jack?” Jason teased.

“...Easy access...”

Jack pulled the sling that held his cock in place down a little and revealed what Jason considered to be almost damned indecent.

Jason decided to take a risk, and got to his own knees, turning around and presenting his ass for his mentor.

“...C'mon _Whiskey_...Don't leave me waitin'.”

Jack ran his hand up Jason's shirt and caressed the length of his spine, lifting the white shirt he wore before dragging his fingers down his ass, and pulling the cotton briefs he wore down, revealing the taut ass he'd been demonstrating so eagerly.

He hocked some spit into his hand and carefully prepared Jason by working the make-shift lube into his hand.

“...I'd recommend...that you use somethin' a little more _romantic_ than this...unless he's into it.” Jack said, slipping back into the guise of the teacher briefly. “...I'd avoid soap unless you want his ass to be on fire and your cock to burn for a week solid.”

Jason was enjoying being fingered too much to take notice and was biting down on his lips, the feeling of the hay biting into his splayed palms as he prepared to take all of Jack's considerable length.

“Yes, Sir.”

“...You're nice and tight” Jack said. “You done this before?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. I'd hate to break y'in like this.”

Jason was waiting, his cock hard in the hammock of fabric of his briefs.

If he came, he'd be walking like a real cowboy all the way back to his room.

_Worth it._

Jack pressed his cock against Jason's entrance and squeezing his ass, began to slowly push into him.

Jason was half worried Jack was gonna rush it, and he may have tensed a little at the idea because Jack caressed his thigh. Comfortingly.

“...I gotcha...I ain't gonna hurt you...”

Jason felt an odd twinge in his gut and loosened up enough for him to slide all the way in.

Jason gave a deep, guttural groan as he felt Jack fill him all up and pressed against him to show he wanted him. Balls deep.

Jack gave a gruff growl as he pushed into him, completely filling him.

“God Damn.” he growled. “You feel fucking good...”

“You're bigger than anythin' I've had before.”

Jack laughed.

“That a line you'd use?” he asked, pulling out slowly, feeling the drag of Jason's ass on his erection.

Jason's hand curled up.

“On'y if they were bigger'n you.”

Jack pushed back in as he was half way out, forcing a mewl out of Jason.

“Fuck...”

Jack gave a soft laugh and leaned down to caress his cock that was starting to feel neglected.

Jason gave a soft groan now, almost giving himself over to Jack completely, knowing it was a dangerous position to put himself in.

“...I didn't know you were gay...” he purred.

Jack clicked his tongue impatiently as he lazily masturbated the younger agent.

“I ain't. I'm a good teacher.”

Jason would have rolled his eyes if his teacher hadn't started to fuck him relentlessly about then.

Instead, all he could do was hold on.

Split his legs a little further, and hold on.

The thickness of his cock was easing off now he was in his stride and he could enjoy it more but as Jack started to alternate his strokes with caresses of his cock, he worried he'd not hold out very long.

“Fuck, you're gonna get me off...”

“Yeah, that's kinda the point.”

“You want me to cum??”

“Faster you cum, faster you fall asleep, faster I take what I want from you.”Jack replied, his voice strained from keeping up the momentum.

Jason grit his teeth, kinda pissed off this was turning out to be a _goddamn_ lesson when all he really wanted was the ride of his life from Jack.

Hell, he'd do all he could to last now.

_Lets see what kinda tricks you got._

Jack was twisting his hips and sending waves of pleasure with each ' _shlicking_ ' slap of his thighs against Jason's ass, and getting closer and closer to his prostate with each motion.

Jason's toes were curled in his boots, and his knees were starting to hurt from the hay now pretty much embedded in his skin but he held out, holding on for what Jack had to give him and he was doing pretty well too, until he heard Jack groan.

The soft breathy groan of the older agent did more for him than the feeling of his balls slapping against his ass, or the hand that occasionally groped at his cock.

Jason grit his teeth.

Fuck...

Fuck...

He felt his balls tighten suddenly.

“...Gon'...Gonna cum!”

Jack's hand moved to his hair, and gripping it pulled.

Jason spilled all over the hay, splashing his briefs and the tail of his shirt with hot ropes of thick white cum.

“Fuck!”

Jason took a moment to breath, his eyes blurry, his knees trembling as his now half-hard dick leaked drops of cum over the ground.

“Fuck...Fuck...” he repeated, the only word coming to mind as he tried to rationalise what had just happened.

Jack was soothing his back with a slow caress that he'd seen him use on the more high spirited colts in the ranch.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he spoke again, but he swallowed.

“...Thanks...”

Jack laughed, his thrusts slowing to a stop, his voice coming in pants now.

“...There we go...Now, I'm gon' teach you ' _The Show Stopper_.'”

Jason was panting too, and supporting himself on his hands, he moved to blot his forehead with his sleeve.

“...' _Show stopper'_?”

Jack took Jason's hips and pushed a little deeper, nudging his legs until Jason was forced to crawl a little more forwards, his hips raised.

Jack pushed inside him and suddenly hit that button he'd been hoping he'd find.

_The prostate._

But fuck...he wasn't just brushing it, he was jamming against it in short, hard, throbs.

He felt a tightening in his gut, and an overwhelming realisation that Jack was gonna make him cum again, or at least try to.

_But he couldn't...could he?!_

Jack was screwing him, pounding him in deep, short bursts.

Like a jack hammer. Going at him.

His cock was in a state of confusion, his ass starting to protest at the hard treatment, and the fizzing in his stomach was threatening to bubble over and out of control.

The slapping flesh became wetter, the grunts and groans louder, more desperate, more wild and as Jason gripped the hay in sticky fists, he felt the world around him grow distant, his vision whited out, his heart hammered in his chest and:

“FUCK!”

He came.

_Hard. And dry._

Near collapsing onto his front he felt the faltering thrusts of his mentor followed by the gush of warmth flood into him.

Jack gave a yelp of relief and triumph and held onto Jason's trembling hips, slowly pumping the last few drops of himself into him before stopping, stroking his back.

Jason was on his front, his cheek against the hay, almost drooling as he tried to process what just happened.

By the time he could speak again, Jack had pulled out, dressed himself and had returned to sit next to him, offering him a sip from his belt buckle flask.

“...The fuck did you just do to me?” he murmured, sitting up, feeling distinctly...fucked.

“...I gave y'a dry orgasm. I'm impressed you managed it.” Jack said. “...Kinda knocks your target out some, especially if they've never had one.”

Jason pondered it a little, then shrugged and accepted the flask, sipping it.

_Statesman whiskey had never tasted so good._

There was an easy silence between the two men who were covered with the sweat of one another.

Jason got to his knees, pulled up his briefs over his sore cock, and sorer ass and tidied himself up enough to sit back down ( _carefully_ ).

“Did I pass?” he grinned.

Jack looked at him, and gave a lopsided grin.

“...Flyin' colors, _kid_. Flyin' colors.”

 


End file.
